The Glass Coffin Trap - Revised
by MegaDefinition
Summary: My version of the glass coffin trap from Saw V. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Saw_. Also, this version does _not_ \- repeat, _NOT_ \- include Mark Hoffman or Peter Strahm.  
**

* * *

My eyes shoot open. I see the room before me as I sit up against a wall. It's dark and surrounded by four walls, with a glass coffin in the middle. I look over and see a little girl lying next to me. She has long blond hair and is wearing a long sleeve shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I look down at my own clothes, and see they haven't changed - I'm still wearing my medical helmet, bandages, cargo pants, and boots - all of which are from my hospital run.

 _I must have been brought straight from the hospital,_ I think to myself. _Funny thing is, I don't remember anything about how that happened._

The girl stirs, and she looks up at me. She recognizes me instantly as I recognize her. _"You!"_ she snarls. "You brought me here!"

"No, Jenny, I didn't," I say to her. "I literally just woke up myself! I have no idea where we are!"

"You should have some idea!" Jenny cries. "Now I'm trapped in here with you with no way out!"

She slumps against the wall, pushing her hair out of her face. Slowly, I stand up and study our surroundings. There is a door, but I know we can't exit that way. Something tells me we just can't go that way, and it's then that I spot the small cassette tape lying in front of the glass coffin. That's when I know for sure that we aren't allowed to exit via the door. The door is the way we came in.

Jenny stands up nervously and grabs my arm. "How... how did we come here? Where is here? Where are we?" she asks, trembling.

"I don't know, but I'm going to guess that we're not here for a thrill kill," I say, my mind racing. I want to know the same answers to the same questions. But there's one thing that I reckon might have the answers - and it's that bloody cassette tape. If I can play the tape, I can probably learn something about why we were both called here.

Jenny spots the cassette tape. "What's that supposed to be for?" she asks. She stands still, looking up at me briefly before looking at the tape - and then spotting the coffin. "What is _that?!_ " She grabs my arm; I briefly shake her off.

I walk over to the cassette tape and pick it up. Instinctively I press the bright red play button. Immediately a soft, cold, creepy voice fills the air, and Jenny and I jump back. I almost drop the tape as I realize what we've stepped into.

 _"Hello, Jenny, and hello, Griffith. As you know extremely well, you both lost something you loved to a compact event. An event that only solidifies hatred and anger. Now, you will be putting your hatred of the other to the test. The only way to survive this room is by making a compact choice. Pain will be endured if you make the right choice, but you will both have a chance of survival if you do decide to make it."_

I pause the tape, and look at Jenny. "This is a game! This is _our_ game! We've been captured by the Jigsaw killer!"

"But what does that mean for us?" Jenny asks. "What happens if we don't make the right choice? Here - pass me the tape!"

I toss her the tape, and she presses the play button. The same voice returns to the air.

 _"If you decide to let the other make the choice, you will never be seen again. This room will become your tomb and you will simply - vanish - from existence. I ask you, Jenny, and I ask you, Griffith, are you able to trust my instructions? Do you trust me? Make your choice, and make it quick. Time is running out. Make your choice."_

Jenny swallows uneasily. "I don't understand it. I just don't understand it. What's going on? What does he want with us?!"

My mind is racing as I think about this. "Wait," I say. "Wait. There's something else." I turn back to the glass coffin and look at what's inside. Shards and pieces of glass litter the floor of the coffin. My eyes widen, and I pull out another cassette tape. "Look at this. I think someone else is supposed to do this test as well..."

I press the play button. The voice returns again

 _"Hello, Nicki, and hello, Joseph. You know Jenny and Griffith well - they were the siblings you constantly bullied and left for dead. You are both filled to the brim with greed and gluttony for their pain and suffering - and in Griffith's case, his brush with death. Now, your own sadistic behavior has brought you here today. The only way to survive this room is by making a compact choice. Pain will be endured if you make the right choice, but you will both have a chance of survival if you do decide to make it._ _If you decide to let the others make the choice, you will never be found again. This room will become your tomb, and you will simply - vanish - from existence. Have you learned anything from what you've gone through? Are you able to put your trust in someone you thoroughly hate in order to survive? Do you trust them? Do you trust my instructions? Do you trust me? Time is running out. Make your choice."_

I look at Jenny. "There's a _second_ game going on! No - there are two games going simultaneously, and both are for this room!"

Jenny is frightened now. She looks at me, and I can see she's close to crying. "I want to go home!" she whimpers, slumping to the floor of the room. "I don't want to be here! I want to go home!"

"I know how you feel, Jen," I say to her. "But I think I know what we have to do in order to leave this room alive." I look towards the other side of the room, and I see them standing there. They both are awake. I know what's going on. Our bullying siblings are here.

Nicki steps forward, stepping into the light made barely by the light shining onto the coffin. "I should have known you two would be here!" she snaps at us. "You should be dead, Jenny! You don't deserve to live!" Her skimpy clothes are enough to scare Jenny, who curls up into a ball and takes my hand.

Joseph isn't happy either. "Why the hell do you have to go pick on my girlfriend, Griffith?" he snaps at me. "If you hadn't done that we wouldn't be here now! I don't think you even deserve to live either! Consider yourself lucky you escaped that hospital!"

My eyes narrow like a falcon's. I rewind our tape and play it again after tossing them theirs. "We've been caught by the Jigsaw killer," I say to him once ours finishes. "We have to work together if we're going to leave this room alive."

"Nah, son! You're not leaving this room alive! We are!" Nicki says greedily.

I turn to Jenny as they listen to their tape. "Jenny," I say, my voice loud enough for only her to hear, "I know what we have to do in order to escape. You have to trust me, okay? We have to let them bully us one last time. We have to play the victims one last time. We can escape if we do so."

She's crying, but she nods and stands up alongside me. We both turn to face Nicki and Joseph; Joseph has stopped their tape short of the words "If you decide to let the others make the choice". They look towards us with snarly looks on their faces. I anticipate what's to come.

Joseph yells, "You've set us up, you dumbass, big-eyed, little-brained pieces of shit! You've set us up! There is no Jigsaw killer! _You set us all up!_ "

Nicki shoots forward and begins pounding Jenny, who falls back to the floor as the blows come and come. I rush to haul Nicki off Jenny, but Joseph stops me and throws me to the other side of the room. He has a furious look on his face, and I think hard to myself about how to pull Jenny free and slam the lid on the coffin - with us inside.

I slug Joseph in the face, and rush back to the battling girls. Joseph pulls back, having a bloody nose. Nicki's so focused on beating Jenny up that she doesn't notice me standing there. I seize her by the midsection and throw _her_ to the other side of the room. As Nicki groans, I haul Jenny to her feet and drag her to the coffin.

"Yeah!" Nicki says suddenly. "In the goddamn coffin! Both of you! In the goddamn coffin, you stupid pieces of shit! I'll see you go to hell, you sick little bitch!" This comment's directed at Jenny.

Joseph scrambles to his feet and, revealing a pistol tucked into his sweatpants, points it at us. "Both of you. In the coffin. Right now. Or you receive a bullet to the dome," he orders, sweat pouring down his face.

I climb into the coffin first, lying on my back. My plan is working. The glass pieces are painful, but I remember what the words had said. _"Pain will be endured if you make the right choice, but you will both have a chance of survival if you do decide to make it."_ I know I've made the right choice. We're enduring pain in order to survive. This is what the game was all about.

Nervously, Jenny climbs into the coffin on top of me. Her hands fly to my shoulders to try and keep off the pieces of glass, and mine fly to her back. I pull her close to my body, trying to take up as little space as possible. Jenny's crying hard, her head tucked beneath my chin. I look at Joseph, and snarl at him some words that I don't regret.

"Close the door, you piece of shit. What do you expect us to do? Fight back? Close the door, and prove that you'll survive," I snarl at the two. "Go on! Prove you'll survive, you pieces of shit! Go on and close the door!"

Infuriated, Joseph lunges forward and slams the coffin door shut. Immediately it's locked, so Jenny and I can't go anywhere. "Go ahead and die, you son of a bitch!" he growls at me.

The door behind them, in front of the coffin - the one that was open now swings shut and bolts closed. The two siblings of ours don't notice. But they don't need to, for my plan has succeeded. I know we're going to escape this trap alive.

Nicki sees my smile underneath my helmet. "Whatcha smiling about, you stupid son of a bitch?!" she sneers. "You're going to die!"

I point slyly at the cassette tape they've dropped. Joseph picks it up and continues the tape. The last of the words fill the air.

 _"If you decide to let the others make the choice, you will never be found again. This room will become your tomb, and you will simply - vanish - from existence. Have you learned anything from what you've gone through? Are you able to put your trust in someone you thoroughly hate in order to survive? Do you trust them? Do you trust my instructions? Do you trust me? Time is running out. Make your choice."_

I hear the sound of machinery working, and know for sure that Jenny and I are going to live. We feel the coffin start to move, slide down into the ground. Nicki and Joseph, now starting to look panicked as they figure out they're done for, start trying to stop the coffin and yank open the door. But they can't. They're acting too late.

Jenny whimpers as she holds on to my body. I comfort her calmly. "We're going to survive, Jen. We're going to survive," I say. I feel relief shooting through me, and I know we've escaped. "We've escaped, Jen. We're going to live."

The coffin stops as soon as it's vertical in the floor. Immediately two new sounds flush the air. I look towards the right and left of the room above me, and I see something that nobody should have to go through - the walls are closing in! No shit on the vanishing-from-existence part!

 _This is like the trash compactor from the first Star Wars movie!_ I think to myself. My jaw drops open in shock as I watch the scene above.

Nicki and Joseph look frighteningly at each other, both with looks of horror on their faces. They start trying to push the walls back, but it's not working. Joseph starts shooting at our glass coffin, but the bullets don't pierce the walls. Jenny and I are still safe.

 _"Nooooooooooooo!"_ Nicki wails.

Then, in a sudden flash of anger, Joseph wastes his last bullet on Nicki's life. He shoots her dead through the heart. Her body flops to the ground, and Joseph uses it to try and scramble up towards the grated ceiling.

"Don't look, Jen," I say to Jenny quietly. "It's about to become extremely gnarly."

She obeys, burying her face into my shoulder.

Joseph has a grip on the grated ceiling, but the walls are too close. He tries pushing them back with his legs, and then - deliberately losing his grip on the ceiling - tries using his arms. He screams aloud as his arm bones start to shatter and puncture through the skin. Blood spatters down upon the glass coffin. I wince a little, but it's nothing compared to Joseph's agony. Joseph looks down at us one last time, screaming as he does so. He wants to be in that coffin so bad; I almost feel sorry for him, but hey - it was his fault that he didn't climb into the coffin.

The walls slam shut, crushing Joseph's body and splattering blood down upon the coffin lid. I know immediately that we've escaped this nightmare alive.

"Are we alive?" Jenny asks me, shaking like a leaf.

"We're alive, Jen," I say to her. "We're alive."

Next question: how do we leave this gutted place?


End file.
